Conventionally, metal tubes such as steel tubes or aluminum pipes, or resin-made corrugated tubes are used as cable protecting tubes. In these cases, problems such as the influence of noises generated from the cable inside the protecting tube or the influence of noises from outside on the cable inside may occur. For example, in a hybrid car, in order to protect the cable that supplies three-phase AC output from the inverter to the drive motor, a protecting tube is arranged at the lower part and the like of the car body to fit the shape of the car body. On this occasion, noises generated from the cable disturb the radio and the like. Therefore, shielding is necessary.
As such a protecting tube, there is a metal tube that is made of metal, in which the outermost layer is made of stainless steel and the other layers are made of iron to improve durability (See Patent Document 1).
Also, there is a corrugated tube made of resin having a metal plated layer (See Patent Document 2).